Kira's Ninja Adventure
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Ninjas, ninjas, and more ninjas... What has Kira gotten herself into? Follow Kira's adventures along with our favorite members of Team Seven throughout the ninja world. A side-story.
1. Kira in Konoha

**(A/N: Hey, guys! This is my first Naruto fanfic. I always wanted to do one, but was too nervous about how to go with it, and with my sorry ass action scenes. This could be one of the reasons why I'm doing this. To get better at action. Plus, if I do a good job on this…I can get started on some of my Naruto crossovers I always wanted to do, but avoided it because I thought I wouldn't do a good job. And Bleach, too. I don't own Naruto or Angel Beats. That's where my, OC, Kira comes from. So, this is after 'Hinata Meets Someone New'. An Angel Beats fanfic. Another side-story/filler story for my Angel Beats series. Let's see how Kira will do in the Naruto universe. For the most part it will follow the plotline of Naruto, but will change here and there because of my OC's influence or whatever. So, pairings will be different than canon, if any because I don't know what the canon is pairing or not. Some pairings may be crack pairings. Who knows? Well, enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>Kira in Konoha<p>

A young girl, who looked to be about the age of twelve or thirteen was lying unconscious on the ground in the middle of the forest. She had long, black hair and pale skin. She had on a light blue sundress and sandals. "Who is this girl?" one mysteries voices says.

"I don't know…" the second voice said.

"Let's bring her to Lord Hokage." One of the ninjas picked her up, and they raced off to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

><p>The girl woke up to find herself on a bed. Her eyes were a sparkling shade of sapphire blue. She moaned a little. "Oh, I see you are awake." She shot up when she heard a voice that sounded like an old man. The black-haired girl turned to see an old man with a white and red hat.<p>

"Who are you?" she asked with narrowed. The man chuckled.

"There's no need to be suspicious. I am Sarutobi. The Third Hokage of this village. Ninjas of my village find you outside Konoha, or as you can call the Village Hidden in the Leafs. You were unconscious. Do you remember what happened to you?" The girl was deep thought. She shook her head. The Hokage looked slightly disappointed, but also understanding. "Then what's your name, if you so please?"

"My name is Kira," Kira replied. Kira's had a questioning look in her eyes. _"What happened to my powers? I'm just a human now, but I feel strange, like I don't have my natural powers, and yet I don't,"_ she thought. "You said ninjas, right?"

"Why, yes." The Third Hokage was now confused. "Don't you know about the Five Great Ninja Nations?" This caused her more confusion. Sarutobi was now even more confused as he analyzed the girl. Kira isn't usual one to trust people, but a certain blue haired boy taught her to trust and love again.

"Uh, um…" She was looking around the room. It seemed to be a nice room with a bed, closet, a desk and drawer, and two doors. One leading to the bathroom, and the other into what she guessed the kitchen and living room. "Can I trust you?" She was biting her lip. She was always cautious of trusting strangers, especially with the life she had. However, Kira didn't know where she was, but this old geezer seems nice and trustworthy enough?

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you swear not tell anyone?" The Hokage was even more curious. If it made the girl fill more comfortable, he decided to go along with her.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, yes. But I have to know what it is."

"Um, I don't know how to put this…" She started fidgeting with her fingers. Her story may sound crazy and too unbelievable for this guy. Kira can already tell she's in a different world…a different universe. "Do you believe in demons?" The old man's eyes widen in shock and surprise, but quickly disappeared. He prompted the girl to continue. "So, Kira began to tell her whole life's story from start to finish. It took her thirty minutes to explain everything. She was grateful the old man didn't interrupt or anything.

"Hmm…" The Hokage placed a hand on his chin. "That story is a lot took in. It seems too unbelievable, but lots of unbelievable things have happened in the ninja world."

"So, what do I do now?" Kira was nervous, which was so unlike her. Being human made her nervous because she felt powerless.

"How about you become ninja since you're here. Unless you refer not." Kira' eyes lit up.

"Will I be fighting and going on adventures and stuff?" He chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Why, yes, if you pass the ninja academy."

"I can do that no problem," she said, proudly.

"A confident and feisty girl, I see," Sarutobi said, chuckling. "Meet me in my office tomorrow, and I'll get you started on your ninja paperwork and everything."

"Alright!" she cheered after he left. She then sighed, and laid down on the bed in deep thought. "I wonder what my friends are doing? Where did they end up?" She started to feel tired. It is late at night, after all. "I better get some sleep." And she did just that.

**(**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. To tell the truth it's been a long time since I last watched Naruto. I sort of got side-tracked and/or got bored with waiting for new episodes every week or so. So I decided to just wait until the anime is finished, and then blow through it in a month, more or less. I left off before Naruto started training with Killer Bee. So, you are free to tell me, if any character sound OOC, alright? One more thing…The Justus may be in both English and Japanese because the English version is behind the Japanese one. Well, that's it for now. Please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Flamers… Get a life!)**


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

**(A/N: Here's chapter two. Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki<p>

Kira was escorted by two ninjas to the Hokage's office. After setting up her ninja paperwork, she was set to go. She would start her ninja training. She had only six months to get the basics down before she became a ninja. The black-haired girl was starting at the ninja academy tomorrow, and while at it she'll have a special teacher after class everyday to catch up with rest of the kids. Now, she was walking around the village in her new change of clothes. Kira had on a maroon sleeveless shirt, a knee-high, black skirt with slits at the sides, blue shorts underneath, black thigh highs, and those blue ninja sandals. She had a maroon colored beret adorning her head. She was casually walking down the streets of Konoha, exploring it with pensive look on her face. Sometimes her eyes would light up with interest. "NARUTO!" A scream ran through half the village. Kira's face scrunched up into confusion. She then saw a blond-haired boy with an orange jumpsuit running through the streets of Konoha with big wide goofing grin on his face. The boy turned and hid in an alleyway.

"Hahaha! Those idiots will never catch me," the blond boy laughed.

"Who will never catch you?" Kira's voice must have startled the boy because he yelped and jumped in surprise.

"Who the heck are you?" The boy looked at her skeptically. "I've never seen you before." The girl's right eye twitched a little at the tone in his voice. She was debating whether to punch the living daylights out of him, or to make nice. She decided to do the latter.

"Why are you hiding?" she asked as politely as she could. A big grin appeared on his face.

"I just pulled another one of my awesome pranks!" he stated, proudly.

"Pranks?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I-"

"Naruto!" a loud booming voice interrupted him. They looked up from their kneeling positions to see an angry faced ninja covered in blue paint.

"Uh, oh! I've got to go." The boy tried to make a run for it, only to pull back. Kira watched as the boy was scolded while standing outside the alleyway. The ninja bonked the kid on the head, and left afterwards. "Ow!" The blond boy rubbed his head. "Jerk…" he grumbled under his breath.

"Hehehe!" He turned towards Kira as she giggled. "That's what you did? Pretty funny…" The boy blushed in embarrassment.

"_She has a cute laugh,"_ he thought, still blushing. _"No one has ever laughed about my pranks before."_

"My name is Kira," Kira introduced herself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever, and become Hokage someday! Yeah, believe it!" Naruto introduced himself, proudly and loudly.

"Naruto…" She tested his name on her tongue. "That's a strange name, yet it was sounds unique."

"Kira is a nice name, too," he said with a smile. Just then both of their stomachs growled. They both blushed. "Hey! How about I take you someplace to eat, okay?" Naruto offered. "There's an awesome ramen place named Ichiraku Ramen. Let's go!" He grabbed her hand before she could protest, and dragged her to the ramen shop.

* * *

><p>"Hey, old man!" Naruto shouted to at the middle-aged man cooking something in the pot.<p>

"Oh, Naruto. Welcome back!" the old man greeted. Naruto went to sit down. He motioned for Kira to sit next to him.

"I see you brought a friend with you. Is this your girlfriend?" the woman teased. The both had on white aprons and a hat. Kira blushed at the comment.

"No, no!" Naruto said, quickly. "This is Kira. I just met her today. We were both hungry, and here we are."

"That's very nice of you, Naruto. Treating a girl to lunch. What a gentleman you are," the woman praised him.

"It's nothing really. Hey, Kira, this is Teuchi and Ayame. The own the ramen shop here, and they serve the best ramen ever!"

"Naruto, saying we're the best is a bit over the top, you think?" Teuchi said. "What would like to order?"

"I'll have the miso soup with extra pork, please?" Naruto said. He turned towards Kira. "What would you like, Kira?"

"Um...?" She look at the different types of ramen. "Uh, I don't have any money with me."

"That's alright. I'll pay for it. You can pay be back later." The black-haired girl was amazed the blond-haired boy's generosity.

"Okay… Then I'll have onomichi ramen, please?"

"Miso and onomichi ramen… Coming right up." Teuchi and Ayame went to make the orders.

"So, Kira? What were you doing here walking here alone?" Naruto asked.

"I was just sightseeing," Kira answered. "Hey, Naruto? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"That prank you did earlier was funny and all, but won't you get in trouble with your parents?" Naruto's blue eyes sadden a bit. His eyes were a darker shade of blue than Kira's. Kira could see the sadness and loneliness in his eyes. It reminded her of her own loneliness.

"I-I don't have any parents…" he responded, his voice laced with sorrow. It only lasted a second before he broke out in a big grin. "It's okay though. I still have some of my friends." The black-haired girl knew that smile was a façade. She knew it all too well. When she was lonely, she used her anger to hide her loneliness.

"Here you two go. Sorry to keep you waiting," Teuchi said as he placed two bowls in front of his customers. "Enjoy!" The both gingerly ate their ramen in silence, afraid of speaking. They were both finished after a while.

"I-I don't have a family either. My father died when I was born, and my mother was murdered trying to protect me," Kira said, sadly. It looked like she was about to cry. The memories of her mother's death was always painful for her. Tears were brimming in her eyelids. She rarely cried before. She was guessing since was younger and in her human form, she was more emotional as well.

"Hey…" Kira looked at Naruto. "I don't know what it feels like to lose your family, but I know what it feels like to be lonely. But you have me now, you know? I'm your friend, so you don't need to be lonely anymore." He gave her a big goofy grin. She smiled in return.

"Thanks, Naruto," she said as she cheered up a bit.

"Hey, old man? Seconds please? For me and my lovely friend here." Kira blushed once again.

"Two more bowls coming right up." They finished eating ramen. Kira had three bowls while Naruto had five. They both thanked the owners, and left the shop after that.

* * *

><p>Kira and Naruto were walking side by side in silence. "Do you want me walk you home, Kira? Naruto offered. "It's getting pretty late."<p>

"Sure," Kira replied. "I'd love that."

* * *

><p>They made it to Kira's apartment. Good thing she remembered to memorize everything about it before she left. "Hey! You live next door to my apartment!" Naruto exclaimed. "Looks like we're neighbors." Kira's face lit up as she remembered a very important question.<p>

"Do you know where the Ninja Academy is, Naruto?" Kira asked. "I'm starting tomorrow, but I don't know where it is."

"Sure! I go there. We'll be classmates. I'll teach you all I know. I'll take you there tomorrow, and we can go together."

"Alright then. Goodnight, Naruto."

"Goodnight, Kira." They both left inside their separate apartment buildings.

* * *

><p>"<em>That Naruto seems like a pretty nice boy,"<em> Kira thought as she left to her bedroom. _"Hyper, too."_ She changed into a pair of red pajamas, and laid down on her bed. _"I wonder what training at the Ninja Academy would be like, and if the other kids are as nice as Naruto."_ She yawned, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: That's the end of chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! I wonder if Naruto sounded OOC. Hmm…? Next chapter, Kira starts at the Ninja Academy, and meets some of the famous Rookie Nine. How will that turn out? Please read and review!)**


	3. Ninja Academy

**(A/N: Here's chapter three. Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>Ninja Academy<p>

Kira did her usual routine of brushing her teeth, taking a shower and eating breakfast, which was cereal for the moment. She had out the door, and locked it. "Good morning, Kira!" She turned around startled to see Naruto greeting with big smile on his face.

"Naruto…!" Kira put a hand on fast beating heart. "Don't scare me like that," she said with an irritated sigh. "Good morning… What are you doing out here?"

"You said, I can escort you to the Ninja Academy yesterday, remember?" he said. She recalled the events.

"Yeah, now I remember," she said, sheepishly. "So, c'mon…! Let's go!"

"Alright! I know where it is for sure. Believe it!" Naruto escorted Kira all the way to the academy.

* * *

><p>Groups of students were randomly talking about different things while waiting for their teacher to give instructions. "Alright, class!" the teacher said. He had brown hair tied into a ponytail, and a scar across his nose. "We have a new student who will be joining us in class today." All the students immediately quieted, and looked their sensei with interest.<p>

"A new student? This late in the year?"

"Who is he?"

"Did he transfer from another village?" Questions were asked left and right.

"Class, calm down." There was a couple of knocks on the door, causing the whole class to turn silent. "Come in." the teacher mentioned for the person outside the door to come in. The door opened to reveal Kira as she nervously walked in, and stood in front of the class. All eyes were on her, making her blush a light pink at everyone staring at her. She rocked her heels in nervousness and anticipation.

"It's a girl."

"Great another Sasuke obsessed fan."

"Students, enough!" the teacher voice boomed across the room. He turned towards Kira. "Please introduce yourself."

"My… My name's Kira! Very nice to meet you!" Kira yelled, louder than usual, causing her to cover her mouth in embarrassment. Some of the students snickered.

"Take your seat, Kira."

"T-thank you, Iruka-sensei." The black-haired girl looked around the room before he eyes lit up, and there was a small smile on his face. Most of the girls had a jealous look at their face as they looked at the direction she was staring, which was at a certain Uchiha with black hair and coal-black eyes. Kira climbed up the steps. As she neared the Uchiha boy tensed in irritation a little as he guessed another one of his fans coming to bug him. To his and everyone's surprise to stroll past him like he wasn't even there.

"Hey, Naruto. Mind if I sit next to you?" Kira asked our favorite blond-haired ninja.

"Sure, Kira!" Naruto patted a sit on his right, and she carefully sat down. The students couldn't believe their eyes. The new student was sitting next to Naruto, the dead last of the class. Iruka went began to lecture the class about genjutsu. "I'm so glad you're here, Kira," the blond boy whispered to her.

"Me, too," the black-haired girl replied back. "I never thought about being a ninja before, but here I am."

* * *

><p>The lunch bell rung, signaling, well, lunchtime, I guess. "You can going ahead, Naruto. I'll meet you outside." Naruto nodded her head, and left.<p>

"So, what's with you and Naruto?" Kira looked behind her to see boy with red marks on his cheeks wearing a gray hooded jacket with a dog perched on his head.

"Nothing, really," she responded, casually. "We're just friends. There's nothing wrong with talking with a friend, is there?" The dog barked. "That's a cute puppy," she said, happily. She just loved canine animals. She was part coyote before she lost her powers. Lost is probably not the word to use yet. Too early. Probably they're just dormant. "Can I hold him?"

"Uh, sure," the boy said, uncertain. He wasn't sure that his pet would like to be held. He's pretty picky about who holds him. Kira picked him the white puppy, and held him in her arms. She petted his fur, and scratched his ears a little. He growled softly, and licked her face. The boy looked surprised while the black-haired girl just giggled, and handed him back the dog.

"What's his name?"

"It's Akamaru, and my name's Kiba Inuzuka."

"My name's Kira. Anyway, I better go meet Naruto for lunch." Kira grabbed her bento box from her bag. "See ya later, Kiba." She waved him goodbye, and left the classroom. Kiba rubbed his chin.

"That's a pretty cool girl," Kiba mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>Kira was walking around outside, trying to find a certain blond-haired boy in an orange jumpsuit with whisker marks on his face. "Hey, Kira! Over here!" She heard her name being called, and spotted him sitting underneath a tree with a swing on it.<p>

"So, this is where you were, huh, Naruto?" Kira said as she sat down next to him. She looked at what he was eating. "Ramen, Naruto?" she said, incredulously. She shook her head. "Don't you eat anything else? Like vegetables or something?"

"Ew! Vegetables are a disgusting!" Naruto gagged. Kira giggled.

"Disgusting or not they are good for you." She opened her bento box. In it was different assortments of colorful foods. There were rice balls, eggrolls, fried fish, and different arrangements of vegetables.

"Kira, that looks delicious," the blond boy said, drooling a bit. "Can I have some?"

"Sure, if you try some of the broccoli first," she responded, casually while taking a bit out of the eggrolls.

"Kira, that's not fair! I hate vegetables!" Naruto pouted.

"C'mon, Naruto. It isn't that bad." He was still unsure. "Oh, well. Guess I'll have to eat all this by myself." She took another bite.

"Alright, fine…" He huffed. "I'll eat a stupid carrot or something." He stabbed a piece of carrot with his chopsticks, and popped it in his move. He begrudgingly chewed it. He stuck his tongue out in disgust. "I don't see why we need vegetables. I swear they could kill off someone's taste buds someday.

"Good job, Naruto," Kira praised. "Now, you can eat. Eat as much as you want, but don't eat it all though. I still need to have some of MY lunch as well, don't I?" Both laughed together. Naruto went to tell her all about what to expect from the academy besides the lectures and all. He told her about all the awesome pranks he pulled throughout the years. He smiled and blushed a little when she giggled at all his practical jokes. Naruto was then staring off to a certain pink haired female. "Naruto. Naruto!" Kira called out to him, finally snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?" Naruto snapped out of his trance, and stared at her. "What, Kira?"

"You… You were staring at that girl. The one with pink hair."

"Who? Sakura?" his face turned red. The black-haired girl let a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"You like her, don't you?" His eyes grew wide as saucers as he turned redder.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about, Kira?" he stuttered.

"This Sakura girl… You like her?"

"Well, you could say that… But she…she… She doesn't even see me." His tone went to one of depression. "She doesn't even acknowledge me. All she sees is another guy in our class named Sasuke Uchiha, the top student in the class." He huffed in anger. "I don't see what's so great about him anyone. He just a typical jerk who thinks he's so cool."

"Now, now, Naruto. Everyone has something you like about them. You just have to find it what it is." They both finished their lunches, and stood up. "Tell you what…" Kira said as she dusted herself off. "…I'll win this Sakura girl over."

"Really? You would?" His eyes became heart-shaped.

"Easy there, lover boy. Yeah, I would. I'm not guaranteeing right away. But someday…someday soon you will have her falling all over you…with my help of course."

"Wow, Kira! Thank you!"

"No need to thank me, Naruto! It's the least I could do for a friend. After all, you took me out for lynch remember, and cheered me up." The bell rung signaling the students to head back to class. Both Kira and Naruto helped Kira clean out her box, and they headed back as well.

* * *

><p>This time the whole class was outside having a target practice test. There were a target ranges in front of a tree. "Alright, students. This is a target practice," Iruka said. "All students line up! I'll call each one of you one at a time." Iruka called students one at a time. They each did a decent job. Not all of them hit bull eyes, but some were close. "Next up, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto stepped forward, and glared at the targets, kunais at ready.<p>

"Tch! It's Naruto!" one of the girls sneered.

"Out of all of us, he's the worst!" another girl said, snobbishly.

"A dead last is always dead last!" another girl laughed.

"C'mon, Naruto! Do your best!" The girls, or as you can call, the Sasuke fan girl all looked at Kira with a questioning look on their faces as she cheered Naruto on. The orange clad boy braced himself, and threw the kunais like he was a pro at this. Unfortunately, none of the kunais never hit a single bull's-eye. Some were so far of target. Their classmates laughed and snickered. Kira was somewhat sadden by Naruto's frustration. She ran up to him, much the other students surprise, and patted his back. "That's okay, Naruto. You'll do better next time." She gave him a small reassuring smile, and led him to with the others. Iruka smiled at the sight before calling out other students named.

"Next up…Sasuke Uchiha!" Kira watched as a boy with raven hair with blue shirt with a red and white fan-shaped symbol at the back, and white shorts stepped forward with a bored expression on his face. He got a bull's-eye at every one of them.

"Sasuke, you're the coolest!"

"Sasuke is so hot!"

"Sasuke is awesome!" As usual the Sasuke fan club was fawning over their favorite little Uchiha.

"That wasn't anything special," Kira said, rolling her eyes. All the other girls gasped as they stared her, angered and dumbfounded. Sasuke glanced blankly at her direction, but she was looking somewhere else.

"You're up next, Kira!" she jumped slightly when her name was called.

"Y-yes sir!" She stepped up to the place, kunais at ready. She was shaking a bit. _"Damn, Kira,"_ she inwardly scolded herself. _"This isn't the time to get nervous. It's not like it's the first time I've done this…well, technically, it is. But I hit targets before…moving targets whenever I went hunting for food, so this should be no different." _She took a deep breath to calm herself. She steadied the kunai knives in her hands, and she looked eyes on the targets. Within a flash, she threw all the knives.

"A three out of five… Not bad for your first try, Kira," Iruka said. "In fact, it's better than expected." Kira's face turned a lit pink as she walked shyly back to her classmates.

* * *

><p>Class was over, and the students were packing up. "Let's walk home together, Kira," Naruto said, offering her a laidback smile.<p>

"Sorry, Naruto, but I can't," Kira said, apologetically. "I have a special teacher coming to teach me the basics of ninja training. The stuff I missed earlier." She rubbed her head. "It's going to be tiresome."

"Ha! You sound like Shikamaru," the blond laughed. She didn't know who that was, but played along anyway. "Anyway, see ya tomorrow, Kira." Naruto left, leaving Kira all alone. She gingerly packed her bags.

"What's with you and Naruto?" The black-haired girl turned to see herself confronted by the Sasuke fan club. They all looked pretty pissed off at her, which in turn confused Kira.

"Nothing. We are just friends." She was getting frustrated. Why do people keep asking if her and Naruto a thing. They are just friends. There is nothing wrong with hanging out with a friend, right?

"Friends?" the blond-haired girl snickered. "Friends with that loser?"

"Who want to be friends with the dead last of the class?" another girl said mockingly.

"Well, I would!" Kira declared, angrily.

"How dare you berate our Sasuke!" a certain pink haired yelled, angrily. Kira cold guess she was Sakura. One girl grabbed Kira by her hair.

"We're going to teach you a lesson for insulting our Sasuke." The girls approached her. The black-haired girl's hands twitched, her brain racking between fighting or fleeing. A girl slapped her across the cheek, and another punched her in the gut. She fell down on the floor, holding her stomach in pain as they started kicking her, pulling her hair, and biting her left and right. After about five minutes, they stopped.

"Next time…! Don't ever insult Sasuke again, you hear?" Sakura threatened.

"Insult Sasuke, and you will have to deal with us!" the blond-haired girl added in. They left in an angry fit, leaving beaten up Kira behind.

* * *

><p>For the next five months, besides the annoying Sasuke fan girl club, Kira enjoyed the school. She was getting the basics down fairly quickly, but her intelligence was lacking. Not saying she's not smart…just that paper and pencil just don't do it for her. There's one thing though, she became the target of the Sasuke fan club, especially for Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Those two girls seemed to the leaders of their so-called club. Kira didn't know what Naruto saw in Sakura. She was just a self-absorbed, obsessive, petty, little girl. The bullying wasn't anything new to her. She was bullied before by the village kids in the village she used to live with her mother for being different. Now, she's bullied here for being different. For not being a Sasuke fan girl. She didn't care. She didn't see anything in that Sasuke guy worth obsessing over.<p>

* * *

><p>One day, Kira decided to get to class early, so she could get some reading done. "What the hell are you reading, you little ditz?" Sakura snatched the book from her. "What is this? Is this some kind of mythical book? Why do you need to read this junk?" She stared at Kira, waiting for an answer. Kira clutched her fists at the arrogance in this girl's voice.<p>

"Just give me my book back, Sakura," Kira said, trying to keep calm. "I don't want any trouble. She tried to reach for it, but the pink haired girl tossed the book to another girl in the class.

"Whoops! I don't have it in my hands anymore, Kira," she said, giving the now distressed girl a mock apology. Kira went around the girls in the class as they played hot potato with Kira and her book. The book was tossed back to Sakura's direction. "Over here! Over here, Kira! Come and get your stupid book!" she laughed. Kira glared daggers at her as her face became dark, and she clenched her fists tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white. "What's the matter? Don't you want you-" She was stopped mid-sentence as she stared wide eye at the flying chair coming her way. Everyone stared shocked as Sakura was knocked her by the chair, and collapsed on the ground as she shrieked in pain. Kira walked up to the fallen with a calm, yet furious look on her face as she dragged her chair behind her. She had just about enough. She wasn't going to let them step all over her anymore. She was a warrior, dammit! A hunter… A fighter… And now…possibly a ninja. It was time to show them what happens to people who piss her off for far too long. Kira brought the chair above her head, and slammed it down on Sakura's body, hard. Sakura yelped in pain as the cold metal of the chair connected with her ribs. The black-haired girl repeatedly beat her with the chair. All the students who were there watched flabbergasted. Some of the girls were even frightened. Kira stopped, and dropped the chair to the ground, breathing heavily. Sakura yelped when the sound of the chair met the ground.

"Sakura, shut your arrogant mouth for a minute," Kira said, her voice laced with coldness and anger. Her tone was dark and cold, and sounded more mature for a child her age. "I'm tired of your constant bullying. Just because you're a Sasuke fan member, doesn't give you the right to bully me or other people. You may be a ninja in training, but let's face it… You're weak. I've been putting up with this bullying nonstop for the past five months for Naruto's sake, but now… I'm sick of it. The next time you decide to bully me, I won't listen to anymore of your pathetic excuses. So, with that in mind… It's been a pleasure meeting you." Kira finished her speech, grabbed her book that was laying on the ground, and sat back at her desk. The other fan club members picked Sakura up, too afraid to meet Kira eye to eye, and took her to the nurse. All Kira did was read until class began again.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: That's the end of the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Here's a lesson to remember…never miss with Kira! She may be a shy, sweet, and caring girl, but underneath is a fiery girl with a violent temper. Her beating up Sakura with a freaking chair should be enough for you. Anyway, I'm sort of stuck on pairing ideas between the main characters of the story. I had it a first, but now my mind is all jumbled up with all kinds of ideas and pairing moments between characters. The different types of pairings I have is Naruto/Kira or Naruto/Sakura or Sakura/Sasuke. I originally wasn't going to pair Kira up with anyone, but I got to thinking. If I had to choose a character she would POSSIBLY end up with…it would be Naruto. Right now they pairings will remain undetermined in this story. In part two it will be revealed. Yes, the story is going to be in two parts. Part one…Naruto. Part two…Naruto: Shippuden. Get it? I'll let the story just flow before I ultimately decide on pairings. But there will be some Naruto/Kira, Naruto/Sakura, and Sasuke/Sakura moments. The latter being very minor. Anyway, should I include all the Naruto movies as well in the story? Please read and review!)**


	4. I've Finally Become a Ninja

**(A/N: Here's chapter four. The Naruto storyline begins now…! Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>I've Finally Become a Ninja<p>

It's been another month, and today's the day before of the graduation exam. Kira was so excited. She glanced at the chair next to her to see Naruto not there. _"What's Naruto doing?"_ Kira thought, worriedly. _"I hope he didn't get too nervous about graduation coming up tomorrow, and decided to not come."_ She shook her head. _"No, that's not it. Naruto will come for sure."_ Her prayers were answered when Iruka-sensei came dragging in a tied up Naruto.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You've failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that… Tomorrow you got another chance, and you're messing up again," Iruka lectured Naruto as the whole classroom watched. Naruto just turned his head in a huff, which annoyed Iruka. He pointed to the rest of the class. "Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!" There were 'awws' of disappointment going around the class. All the students were aligned in front of the class. Sakura was the first one up, and she transformed into Iruka-sensei. "Transformed into me? Good." She undid the transformation.

"Yes! I did it!" Sakura cheered.

"**I kicked butt!"** inner Sakura shouted with a fist pump.

"Sasuke, did you see that?" she asked the Uchiha with hopeful eyes, hoping to get praise from her crush. Kira rolled her eyes.

"_I don't see how she's going to be a ninja soon,"_ Kira thought, bitterly. _"I hope Sakura fails the test tomorrow. Being a ninja is a serious business, not some game."_

"Next…Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka announced. Sasuke stepped forward and transformed into Iruka as Sakura did earlier.

"Ah, okay," Iruka said, dejectedly. "Up next…Naruto Uzumaki!"

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto," a boy with black hair tied into a ponytail, and lazy look on his face.

"We always pay for your screw ups," a blond-haired girl named Ino said.

"Like I care," Naruto said, defiantly. Naruto strolled forward.

"Naruto… Do your best…" a Hyuga girl thought with short blue hair.

"Good luck, Naruto!" Kira yelled.

"Transform…!" Naruto transformed into a naked girl with long blond pigtails. There was a cloud covering her private parts. Iruka had a nosebleed, and Kira had a pissed off look on her face. "Hahahaha! Gotcha! That's my Sexy Justu!" the blond-haired boy laughed as he transformed to his original form.

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS YOU'RE LAST WARNING!" Iruka roared.

Naruto, you pervert…!" Kira sent a flying fist Naruto's way. Her fist collided with his face, sending him whirling to the wall.

"Kira? Wh-what was that for?" he asked, dizzily.

"That's for being such a pervert," she responded with a deathly stare. She huffed, and went back in line.

* * *

><p>"This sucks… Loser…" Naruto grumbled as he was forced to clean up all the graffiti on the Hokage monuments. Kira and Iruka were watching him from above the mountain. Kira was casually eating an apple while Iruka was watching Naruto clean with arms crossed, and a stern look on his face.<p>

"You're not going home tonight until you clean all of this up!" Iruka commanded.

"So what? It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me!" Naruto retorted. Kira could sense the loneliness in his voice, and it sadden her a bit.

"Iruka-sensei?" He glanced at her direction as she spoke. "I'm worried about graduation tomorrow. I've only been in the academy for six months… I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"There's nothing to worry about, Kira. As long as you have confidence in your abilities, you will do just fine," the teacher said, praising her.

"Thanks, sensei," she said, giving him a small smile. She got up, and dusted herself off. "Hey, Naruto!"

"What?" The blond soon to be ninja gave her an agitated look.

"Good luck on the exam tomorrow!" She gave him one of the sweetest and somewhat shy smiles, which made him blush a little, and went back to cleaning…too embarrassed to speak.

"G-good luck to you, too, Kira," Naruto spoke, nervously. He gave her a goofy grin. She smiled once more, and left. _"I really hope Naruto and I will be able to pass the test tomorrow, and finally become full-fledged ninjas,"_ Kira thought. She looked up at the clear blue sky. _"We'll just have to wait and see."_

* * *

><p>The next day was the day of the graduation. It seems that all the students were anxious to pass to become ninjas. "We will now start the test," Iruka announced to the class. "When you're named is called…please proceed to the testing rooms. The test will be…the Clone Jutsu." Kira watched nervously as Naruto began to panic. Kira was able to pass with flying colors. All that training actually paid off.<p>

* * *

><p>After the test, Kira was now officially a ninja. She was glowing in happiness as she was proudly wearing the leaf headband around her neck. As she nervously waited outside with other students who have took the test and passed along with their parents praising them. She was waiting for Naruto. <em>"Did Naruto pass?" <em>Kira thought, anxiously. Then she looked annoyed. _"I can't believe Sakura passed. That no good, selfish, little prick passed."_ She then sighed. _"I guess, this will be a chance for Naruto to get closer to her."_ Just then she spotted Naruto. "Hey, Naruto…!" She tried to wave at him, but he seemed to not hear her. He seemed rather gloomily. On further inspection, he noticed that he was not wearing a headband anywhere on his body. _"Did… Did Naruto not pass the test?"_ she thought, worriedly. The black-haired girl decided to comfort him as he was sitting in the swings sadly watching all his other classmates become ninjas. "Hi, Naruto," Kira said, shyly. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. "C'mon, Naruto. There's still next year," she said, trying to comfort him.

"That's easy for you to say, Kira," he replied, solemnly. "You're a ninja now. I'm not."

"Naruto…" The black-haired girl was a little hurt. When she tried to touch his shoulders, he shrugged her off, which hurt her even more.

"Just leave me alone, Kira," he requested.

"Oh…okay," she said, both hurt and sad, and left the lonely boy to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto didn't pass?"<em> Kira thought, sadly as she laid on her bed in the middle of the night. _"I wonder why. I was hoping Naruto and I will be working together as ninjas…comrades. He is my only friend in this village."_ She buried her face in her pillow. _"What will I do without him?" _She then heard a bunch of commotions coming outside. She opened the window by her bed to see a whole group of ninjas jumping frantically from building to building looking for something.

"Naruto!"

"We need to fight him fast!"

"That little demon brat has stolen scroll!" Kira couldn't believe her ears. Naruto stolen something? No, he wouldn't do that. Someone…someone must have told him. That means… Naruto must have been setup. It's a trap! Kira snuck out of her apartment building. She avoided being caught as best as she could as she raced off to find her hyperactive, blond haired friend.

* * *

><p>Naruto was in the middle of the forest, looking through the sacred scroll. He read the contents with a disdain look on his face. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu? That's my worst technique," Naruto groaned. He practiced for hours on end. He then felt a presence approaching him. He had a stern look on his face.<p>

"It's all over," Iruka chuckled, tiredly while getting ready to scold the orange clad boy. Naruto laughed lightly, which confused the teacher.

"Got me already? Not bad," Naruto said while sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "I only had time to learn one technique."

"_He's been out here training?"_ Iruka thought, surprised. _"I can tell how hard he's been working."_

"Naruto!" They both turned to see Kira run and clamp onto Naruto into a tight hug. "I'm so happy I've found you before those other ninjas did."

"Wh-what other ninja?" the blond-haired boy was now confused. "Listen! I'm going to show this amazing jutsu, Iruka-sensei." That statement confused both of them. "Isn't that how it works? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes, right? That's what Mizuki-sensei told me." At that instant…as soon as Naruto mentioned Mizuki's name…Kira and Iruka knew it was a trap. A barrage of kunai knives came hurling at them.

"Look out!" Iruka pushed Naruto out-of-the-way while Kira ducked for cover. The brown-haired sensei ended up getting pinned to the hut behind him.

"So, I see you were able to find our little hideaway," a male voice said.

"So, that's the way it is, huh? I've should have known," Iruka said. There standing on a tree branch was a white-haired ninja with a bandana with leaf symbol on it. He had two giant shirukens on his back.

"Naruto!" Mizuki said, in an urgent voice. "Give me the scroll!" Kira glared at him.

"Wait a minute…" Naruto was confused as he looked back between Iruka and Mizuki. "What's going on here?" Iruka painfully pulled out the kunai that was embedded in his knee.

"Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll!" Iruka warned him. "It contains forbidden jutsus that could put this village in danger! Mizuki used his for his evil purposes!"

"How dare you deceive Naruto, you bastard?" Kira growled.

"I'm deceiving him?" Mizuki started to laugh, evilly. "Naruto, they've been lying and deceiving you since the day you were born."

"No, Mizuki!" Iruka shouted.

"They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago.

"What decree?" The hyper boy was both scared and confused.

"Everyone knows it, except you. Iruka is trying sound so hard to keep it away from you even now. He'll do anything to shut me up."

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"

"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled out.

"The decree is that no one could tell you that the Nine Tailed Fox lives inside you," Mizuki spoke with such malice. "That fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents, and destroyed our village lives inside you. You are the Nine Tailed Fox!" This revelation shocked Naruto to the core. Kira gave him a sorrowful look as his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Naruto…" she whispered out as she tried to reach out for the boy, but stopped. Mizuki laughed while both Iruka and Kira glared at him. "Mizuki twirled a giant shirukens that was on his back. "Die, Nine Tailed Fox!" He threw the shiruken at him.

"Naruto, get down!" Iruka shouted. The orange clad boy ducked as Iruka took the blow for him. The shiruken was lodged deep into his back as he was shaken in pain.

"W-why?" Naruto said, confused.

"Because we're the same," Iruka replied. "When I lost my parents…no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped me… I've became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me, and to know my name. My schoolwork wasn't good enough to get their attention. So…I did crazy things, but then I had to pay for it. It was hard." Iruka was sniffling as he was crying. "I know how you feel, Naruto. You feel lonely, and it hurts inside. I could've been there for you more. I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone."

"Don't make me laugh!" Mizuki yelled with a twisted grin on his face. "Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the Nine Tailed Fox killed his parents. And now that beast lives inside you, Naruto. He'll say anything to get the scroll from you."

"Shut up!" Kira punched Mizuki in the face, and knocked him out his tree. "What do you know?" She punched him again, using all her anger into that fist. "Don't talk as if you know Naruto himself! Naruto is not a demon! You don't even know what a true demon is!" Naruto ran away.

"Naruto!" both Kira and Iruka yelled at the fleeing boy. Mizuki kicked Kira away from him.

"You know once he makes up his mind nothing can change it. He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village," Mizuki gloated. "You saw that look on his eyes, didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast." Kira wanted to so bad to shut his mouth up for good, but finding Naruto before he did something he'll regret is more important. Besides, she's the only one truly knows what Naruto is going through.

* * *

><p>Kira jumped from branch to branch trying to look for her blond-haired friend. She found him curled up into a ball while clutching the scroll. "Naruto…" Kira said, hesitantly while she approached him.<p>

"Leave me alone, Kira," Naruto grumbled, shifting away from her.

"Naruto…I…" She didn't know what to say to cheer him up.

"What?" He gave her a dark look. "Are you scared of me know because I'm a demon? That's what Mizuki said, right? That the Nine Tailed Fox lives inside me." Naruto was then stunned when he felt a stinking sensation on his right cheeks.

"Naruto, shut up!" Kira yelled, her face contorted into anger and sadness. "Mizuki knows nothing!" She gripped his shoulders. His ocean blue eyes looked deeply into her sapphire blue ones. What he saw surprised him. He saw no hint of hatred, anger, or malice towards him. Only sadness, sympathy, and…understanding. "Naruto, you are not a demon. I don't care if the Nine Tailed fox lives inside you, you are still Naruto…you're still my friend."

"Kira, why?" Naruto was so happy that she has accepted him, confused as to why. He has the demon that terrorized the Konoha over a decade ago living inside him.

"Because…Naruto…. We're the same. I know what you are going through. Believe me…I went through the same thing. We are more the same than you realize." He was confused more than ever. She gave him sorrowful smile.

"Naruto is just like me."

"How's that?"

"He's wants the scroll for himself. He wants it for his own power, and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are." Both Kira and Naruto listened in on Iruka's and Mizuki's conversation. Naruto hid his face in shame while Kira clenched her fists tightly in anger, her knuckles turning white. "He'll poor all his rage into the scroll, and destroy everything."

"You're right." That statement from Iruka caused both of the academy kids to gasp.

"_So, it's true?"_ Naruto thought in despair. _"Iruka-sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm some sort of beast. Some kind of freak."_

"_Naruto…,"_ Kira thought, sadly as she helplessly watched her friend fall into despair.

"That is how beasts are, but that's not who Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto is one of a kind. Works hard… Puts his whole heart into it. Sure he misses up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him. But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So, you're wrong. He' nothing like the Nine Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leafs!"

"Ha! Do you really believe that? Iruka I was going to save you for later, but I've changed my mind. You're finished!"

"I told you to shut up already!" Mizuki was kicked in the face by a furious Kira.

"_Naruto… Kira…"_ Iruka though surprised as his two students showed themselves. Naruto set the scroll down.

"If you ever lay a hand on my friend or my sensei again, I'll killed you," Naruto hissed with a deadly look.

"Such big words," Mizuki scoffed. "I can completely destroy you in a single move."

"Take your best shot, fool." The blond-haired boy put his hands in a cross sign. "I'll deliver it back a thousand fold."

"Ha! Show what you can do, Nine Tailed Fox!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With a move over a hundred Narutos appeared.

"Naruto, amazing…!" the black-haired girl thought in admiration at all the Naruto clones.

"_Those aren't just illusions, they're real clones. He's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu,"_ Iruka thought, proudly. Mizuki was overwhelmed by all the clones, and fell down the ground.

"If you aren't coming…," one clone started.

"…Then we'll come after you," another clone finished.

Five minutes later, all the clones disappeared, and Mizuki laid on the ground beaten to a pulp. "Sorry, I overdid it," Naruto said, sheepishly.

"Naruto, come over here," Iruka said, gesturing him to come closer.

"What is it, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Close your eyes." He looked confused, and looked back at Kira. She nodded her head encouragingly. The blond boy closed his eyes. He heard the shift of movements, and something touch his forehead.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now, Naruto." When he heard Kira's voice, he did just that. He was shocked to see both his friend and teacher smiling widely at him with Iruka missing his headband.

"Congratulations, Naruto! You graduated!" Iruka announced. Naruto was at lost for words. He was a ninja. He was finally a ninja! Kira gave him a big hug, which he gladly returned.

"I'm so happy for you, Naruto," Kira said, happily.

"How about I'll treat the two of you for some ramen tonight," Iruka suggested.

"Yay!" He was clamped by his two students.

"_Naruto, the journey only gets hard on you from here on in,_" the brown-haired sensei thought. _"I want to tell you that, but I'm afraid it'll just ruin the moment. It can wait till later. And Kira… Thank you for being Naruto's friend."_

"_Naruto, I'm so glad you passed. Now, we'll be fighting and training together as comrades,"_ Kira thought. _"Naruto, you may not believe me yet, but I truly know what you are or were going through. After all, I'm a…"_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: That's the end of chapter four which is the first episode of Naruto. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Kira left some vague things about her past, didn't she? What does she mean by she and Naruto are the same? That will be revealed later in the story. Next chapter… Team Seven: Naruto, Kira, Sasuke, and Sakura. Oh…! I wonder how that'll turn out. Stay tuned! Please read and review!)**


	5. Team Seven: Naruto, Kira, and Double S

**(A/N: Here's chapter five. Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>Team Seven: Naruto, Kira, Sasuke, and Sakura<p>

Today was the day that squad orientations were to begin. Kira was waiting outside for Naruto. _"Naruto sure is late. I wonder what's taking him so long." _Kira thought as she absentmindedly kicked the ground. She smiled when she saw Naruto open his door. "Good morning, Naruto," she spoke with a bashful smile.

"Yo, Kira!" Naruto greeted with his usual cheesy.

They were now walking down the streets of Konoha. "This is so awesome! We're finally ninjas!" Naruto yelled, enthusiastically.

"Yes. Yes, we are," Kira agreed. "I wonder what we will do first." They chatted everything about what they imagined what being a ninja and going out on missions will be like.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kira sat side by side in the classroom. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" the lazy boy asked. "This isn't for dropouts, you know."<p>

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto pointed proudly at his headband with a winning smile. "Look again, Shikamaru. Official ninja headband right here." The lazy boy, Shikamaru, just scoffed and left.

"I'm first!" Kira glanced at the door to see Sakura and Ino pushing each other. She rolled her eyes. She hoped she didn't have to deal with them. She saw Naruto blushing, and the pinklette looking in his general direction. She smiled and jogged in front of him.

"Hey, Sakura," the blond-haired boy only to get shoved aside. Sakura's smiled faltered when she spotted Kira sitting next to her beloved Sasuke.

"Ditzy girl, what are you doing sitting next to my Sasuke?!" Sakura exclaimed, furiously.

"I wanted to sit next to Naruto, and this seat was empty. Besides, I don't see your name anywhere claiming that you own the chair," Kira replied, bluntly.

"Well, get out of there! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"

"Back off, forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Ino rebuttal.

"No, I am!" another girl shouted, coming into the conversation. Soon, almost all the girls jumped into the conversation of who gets to sit next to their beloved Sasuke.

"_Oh, my god…!"_ Kira thought, annoyed. _"They are about to be ninjas going on in missions, and dangerous situations…and this is how they behave?! Wondering who gets to sit next to their idol crush?! Unbelievable!" _The black-haired girl looked at the Uchiha next to her as he had his face covered in his hands, and a bored look on his face. _"I don't see what's so great about him. He's not as funny or as interesting as Naruto." _Sasuke must have sensed her staring as the corner of his eyes turned to her. It was about a five second stare down as her passive sapphire blue eyes gazed into his bored onyx ones. Just then they heard a noise on the desk. It turned out, Naruto, getting annoyed himself, climbed on top of the desk, and having a stare down with Sasuke, sizing him up and everything.

"Naruto! Hey…! Stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura spat venomously.

"_Sakura…,"_ Naruto thought, disappointingly while glancing at her direction. He glared back at the Uchiha. _"Why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke… Sasuke… What's the big deal about him?"_ The air was so tense. Naruto and Sasuke was glaring at each other with lightning coming out of their eyes. The Sasuke fan club was getting even more riled up, and Kira was getting more and more annoyed by the idiots.

"Man! That's awesome!" a follow genin student said below them. He accidentally bumped Naruto with his elbow, causing the blond-haired boy crash his lips against the black-haired boy. The girls were all flabbergasted while Kira was blushing, but her lips began to quiver into a mischievous smile. With a 'pop' both boys let go of their lip lock with disgust.

"**Cha! This is outrageous! I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss! Naruto will pay for this! Cha!"** inner Sakura roared. Both of the boys were both gagging and hacking.

"Danger…" Naruto muttered as he sensed trouble. He looked back at all the angered and jealous girl's faces.

"Naruto…," Sakura said in a dangerously low voice.

"Hold on a minute…"

"You're finished…" She cracked her knuckles. The orange clad genin had a fearful look on his face as he tried back way from the girl's fury. Kira felt something boil up inside her from them attacking Naruto for something that wasn't his fault. It was an accident, and Sasuke's just to blame. It's his fault for standing there.

"ENOUGH! KNOCK IT OFF! ALL OF YOU!" Kira roared, almost literally causing the whole classroom to rumble with her screech. Everyone stopped in their tracks with wide eyes frozen in shock. The black-haired girl gave them the coldest, darkest glare she can muster. "Naruto… Get back in your seat," she hissed. "Everyone else… Go to back to your seat…! NOW!" Memories of Kira beating Sakura with a chair came flooding back to the Sasuke's fan girls' heads as they scrambled to whatever empty seat. Apparently, they haven't forgotten about that incident. Kira let out an annoyed huffed. She felt someone staring at her intensely. "What?" she muttered, annoyed as she glanced in the Uchiha's direction.

"Nothing…," he murmured under his breath before looking ahead with his indifferent face.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Iruka-sensei came in, and started announcing squads. "As of today…you are all ninjas," Iruka said. "You will face difficult trials, and get stronger together. Now, what comes next will be far more difficult. You are only genins… First level ninjas. All the genins will be in a three-man squad with one jonin…an elite ninja. But since there is an extra person…there will be a squad of four." All the students listened with interest. Sakura and Ino were sitting next to each other since Kira was sitting next to their precious Sasuke…and after her earlier uproar…they decided to leave her alone for the time being. They both engaged into their own fantasy world of who will be in Sasuke's team.<p>

"_Idiots…"_ Kira thought, once again annoyed at their stupidity.

"_Groups of three or four…"_ Sasuke thought in a bored tone. _"That'll only slow me down." _

"_Huh? Groups of three or four?"_ Naruto thought. _"I want Kira and Sakura on my team for sure! And for the fourth member…I don't care as long as it's not Sasuke!"_

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and weaknesses," Iruka-sensei informed them. "I will now announce the squads." He went on to tell the students their squads. "Squad Seven… Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kira." Naruto looked somewhat happy and annoyed, Sakura was staring at Kira intently. The latter could feel the jealous aura surrounding the pink haired kunoichi.

"_I'm not letting Kira take Sasuke from me_!" Sakura inwardly, declared. _"This is a world of love!"_ As if reading her thoughts, Kira rolled her eyes.

"Squad Eight… Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Squad Ten… Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

"Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group as that jerk, Sasuke," Naruto said, voicing his disappointment while Sakura glared at him from above.

"Sasuke had the highest scores in the class. Naruto, you had the worst scores. To create a balanced group with put the best student with the worst student," Iruka explained, simply.

* * *

><p>Hours later, everyone left to enjoy the rest of the afternoon before meeting their new sensei. Kira and Naruto were having their own conversation. "I can't believe we're in the same team as that jerk," Naruto grumbled.<p>

"Ah, cheer up, Naruto," Kira said. "It can't be that bad." She then gave a mischievous smile. "So how was it?"

"How was what?" he asked, quizzily.

"You know, the kiss? How was your kiss with Sasuke?" She gave him a devious glint while he blushed a dark red. "Did you like it?"

"It was disgusting…!" he spat, embarrassed and annoyed.

"Oh, yeah? Then why did you not pull away immediately? Why wait five seconds? I'll say you secretly enjoyed that kiss. I think… I think I saw some tongue." Naruto's face went as red as a tomato. Kira gave a half-hearted laugh. "I'm just kidding, Naruto. No need to get all red." The blond-haired boy just said incoherent words, and turned his head away while pouting. They walked together in a comfortable silence. _"Should I tell Naruto about that?"_ Kira thought, concerned. _"How will he react? What if thinks I'm crazy or something_?" She was having an inner turmoil with herself. Painful memories came to her as she repressed them in the back of her head. "Uh, Naruto…"

"Kira, I got to go somewhere." Naruto raced off, leaving a confused Kira behind. She spotted Sasuke a few distance away, and shook her head, knowing what's going to happen and why her best friend ran off.

"_Wait…!"_ She thought in realization. _"Did I call Naruto my best friend? Well…he had helped me and been there for me all this time as I for him. I guess he is my best friend."_

* * *

><p>Kira was walking absentmindedly through the park until she spotted a certain pink haired kunoichi sitting on a bench under a tree, straightening out her clothes with a box lunch on her lap. She had a light blush glazing her cheeks. Kira could already guess what she was thinking. She was probably thinking about a certain Uchiha, and how this was her chance to hook up with him, seeing as they were in the same team. Kira wanted to get one thing straight with this girl. Sakura let out gasp as she saw someone's shadow approach her. At first she smiled, but then her smile turned into a frown as it was just Kira. "What do you want, ditz?" Sakura asked, annoyed.<p>

"I just want to talk," Kira responded in a passive voice.

"Well, spill it!" the pinklette said, impatiently. "If you have nothing to say, then leave me alone! Can't you see I'm waiting for Sasuke?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about."

"So, you came to steal Sasuke away from me, huh?!" she accused the black-haired kunoichi while getting on her feel. "There's no way I'm getting to let you beat me!"

"It's that all you think about, Sakura?" Kira's question confused her. "Is Sasuke all you think about? Well? Is he?"

"What are you getting at?" Sakura demanded. She felt a chill run down her spine as she felt the temperature get colder.

"I know you like Sasuke, and before you get any stupid ideas…I don't care for him. I don't even find anything interesting about him." Sakura was about to retort, but Kira continued, cutting her off. "Are you really serious about being a ninja? Or are you just in it for your deluded love fantasies?"

"Of course I am! Why else would I be a ninja?" Sakura scoffed as if the black-haired girl just asked her the most stupid question on earth.

"LIAR!" Kira's outburst caused Sakura to step back in fear. Kira's eyes had an ominous and dark aura to them.

"_Wh-what's with her eyes?"_ Sakura thought, shakingly. _"It looks so…dark and sinister. It's like looking into the eyes of a monster. She was cheerful and shy hours ago. Now, she's cold and dark. It's like that time." _Her memories switched to when she got pummeled by Kira with a chair. _"It's like she has a split personality or something?"_

"Sakura, I understand your feelings for Sasuke, but don't let your obsession get in the way of our missions," Kira continued. She stepped forward until their noses were inches from each other. "There other people on our team, you know? Got it?"

"G-got it," Sakura stuttered. The black-haired girl's dark face turned into a bright, happy one. The sinister aura seemed to have dissipated.

"Okay! See ya later then." Kira walked off. Sakura just collapsed on to the bench.

"Wh-what was that all about?" she muttered under her breath, nervously. "It was like I was talking to Kira, and yet not talking to her."

* * *

><p>Time seemed to pass by slowing as Sakura was off day dreaming again. <em>"Well, it's not like there's rush,"<em> Sakura thought with a sigh of disappointment. _"Why would he like me anyway? Let's face it… I'm scrawny and small, except for my forehead. Why was I born with such a big, wide forehead?"_ She glanced up to see Sasuke smirking at her. "Sasuke? He's looking…right at me…?" She was blushing deeply. She tried to make herself as presentable to her crush as possible. _"That look in his eyes…" _

(SAKURA'S FANTASY DREAM)

"_Sakura," Sasuke said in a low voice, almost charmingly. "Your forehead is so wide and charming. "It makes me…want to kiss it."_

"_Well, there's lots of room up there," Sakura responded with a blush._

(END OF SAKURA'S FANTASY DREAM)

Sakura sighed again. "Grow up, Sakura. That's just a fairytale," she scolded herself. "And fairytales don't come true."

"Sakura, your forehead is so wide and charming." Sakura gasped at the sound of Sasuke's voice as he approached her. "It makes me…want to kiss it." He stopped as he towered over her.

"_Cha! She scores! This fairytale is real!"_ inner Sakura cheered.

"Just kidding," Sasuke said. "That's the kind of dumb thing that Naruto will say." Sakura groaned, emphasizing her disappointment. The Uchiha sat down next to her.

"I wanted to ask you something. Naruto and Kira… What do you think of him?"

"He knows about my feelings, and purposely tries to get in the way," Sakura responded, grudgingly. "He enjoys interfering, and making me feel bad. Naruto doesn't understand a single thing about me. He's just annoying…!" Sasuke seemed shocked by this revelation. "And Kira is such a ditz! She comes in here acting all cute and everything. She claims that she's not interested in you, but we all know that's a lie. Why else would she act like ditz? It's that she can get your attention, Sasuke…with all her cutesy act." She clenched her first into her clothes. She turned towards him with a blush, and a look of determination. "All I really want is for you to accept me, Sasuke. That's all."

"You…just want me to accept," the Uchiha asked, surprised.

"Yes, I'll do anything for that." She puckered her lips. As she was inches away from Sasuke's lips, his stomach tightened up as he made a mad dash for the hills. "I didn't know Sasuke was so shy," she said, slyly.

* * *

><p>Sasuke finally found the toilet to do his business in. Sasuke poofed and turned into Naruto. It turns out Naruto used a Transformation Jutsu to disguise himself as Sasuke to get close to Sakura, but it backfired on him. <em>"I'm annoying," <em>Naruto thought, disappointingly. _"That's what she said. Three times."_ An idea then popped into his head. "I know what to do. I'll make Sasuke look like an obnoxious jerk, then Sakura will hate him more than me." He snickered at the thought of his plan to win Sakura's infatuation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sakura was getting prepared for Sasuke's return. "Sasuke…! You're back!" Sakura giggled, happily as she saw Sasuke's approaching form. "Don't be so shy, you bad boy! Are you ready now? I mean, mentally prepared. Because I am! I'm ready to go! Hey! Wait a minute…!" she yelled as he walked past her, not as so much as a glance in her direction.<p>

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, emotionlessly.

"See? There you go. Changing the subject again, eh?" The pink haired kunoichi gave him a nervous smile. "Anyway, Naruto just picks fights with you. You know why he's so annoying? It's because he wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father. He has no parents. Nobody to teach him right from wrong," she said, smugly. "Think about he just does whatever comes in mind." Sasuke sent her a cold glare, but it went unnoticed as she kept on ranting. "If I did things like Naruto…forget about it. I'll get caught, and get into trouble. So, of course I won't do them. But if you don't have parent's to tell you, how will you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone."

"Alone… Isolated…" Sasuke spoke with such venom in his voice.

"Huh?" Sakura was surprised and confused.

"It's not about your parent's scolding you. You have NO idea what it means to be alone."

"W-what are you saying that?"

"Because…" He gave her a cold glare. "…You're annoying." She gasped out loud by that statement as her heartbeat seemed to stop for a second. Sasuke calmingly stalked off, leaving a depressed Sakura behind. Kira, witnessing the whole scene as she was on her way to find Naruto walked past her. She was holding bag in her hand. She shook her head disappointingly at Sakura.

"You just don't know when to shut up," Kira said with a sigh as she walked off, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Naruto came out f the bathroom. But when he spotted Sasuke, he skidded to a stop. "Sasuke? What are you doing here? How'd you get loose?" Naruto asked, firing up a series of questions.<p>

"It's no problem for a ninja to escape from a simple trap, like that," Sasuke said, calmly. "Why'd you do that? Disguise yourself as same?"

"I thought it'll be fun to try my moves on you. So I did!" Naruto did a hand sign as several shadow clones appeared.

"Ugh! The same technique again?" the Uchiha grunted.

"This time you'll see what I can really do," one Naruto clone said.

"You're going down," another said.

"Then you're going to have to admit that I'm the best."

"Get ready, Sasuke." The black-haired ninja braced himself. Just then, Naruto's stomach lurched. He doubled over in pain. Naruto and his clones raced in the bathroom, and was now fighting over who gets to go in first.

"What a dope," Sasuke said, walking away from the shameful scene in front of him.

* * *

><p>Kira walking around the halls aimlessly as she was still looking for Naruto. She spotted Sasuke a few paces away from her, and decided to ask him where their blond-headed teammate went. "Sasuke?"<p>

"Hn…" Sasuke turned in Kira's direction.

"Have you seen Naruto anywhere?" she asked, giving him an innocent.

"That dope is in the restroom," Sasuke said, emotionlessly.

"Thanks for telling me. I'm happy now," she responded with a cute, happy smile. She then remember something. "Sasuke? You want to have lunch together? You see, I made boxes of lunches for the whole team. I made enough for me, you, Naruto, and Sakura."

"No thanks…" was the Uchiha's simple response to a kind request.

"That's okay. Maybe next time." Kira skipped, happily as she went to search for Naruto, so they could eat lunch together as they used to. Sasuke couldn't help, but to glance at her disappearing form. No one could know what was going on in the Uchiha's thoughts as he stared at where Kira ran off to. Sasuke turned in the opposite direction, and went on his way.

* * *

><p>Kira was skipping along happily to the restrooms as Naruto came out with a sigh of relief. "Man, how many times to I have to use the bathroom in less than an hour," Naruto grumbled under his breath.<p>

"Naruto! Let's eat lunch together!" Kira shouted, cheerfully as she waved at him.

"Sure thing, Kira!" Naruto replied, enthusiastically as he approached. His stomach tightened again as he clutched it. _"Not again…!"_ he thought with a groan.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" she asked, curiously as she noticed him hold his stomach in pain.

"M-my stomach…" he groaned out.

"Your stomach?"

"Yeah… It's been…acting up lately."

"Come with me, Naruto." Kira grabbed his wrist, and led him away from the potty.

"Where are you going, Kira?" the blond-haired ninja asked.

"I'm going to give you some medicine for your upset stomach, and then we'll eat our lunch together." Naruto was too much in pain to respond anymore. "Kira sighed, but it was happy one. _"Naruto…"_ she thought. _"What am I going to do with you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: That's the end of chapter five. I hope you enjoyed it! It looks like Naruto, Kira, Sasuke, and Sakura got in somewhat of a rocky start. How will they improve from this? Okay…the main pairings are either Naruto/Kira and Sasuke/Sakura or Naruto/Sakura and Sasuke/Kira as someone requested. I'm leaning more towards the former pair than the latter ones because…first off…it's been a long time since I've watched Naruto. Sasuke's personality is really hard to for me to attain since you only see him for the first half of part one, and one some episodes here and there in part two. Reason two…I just don't know if Sasuke is Kira's type. Like she says, she doesn't find him interesting. Someone that could make everyday of her life adventurous and exciting. And those who love the Naruto/Hinata pairing, well sorry. I've decided to eventually pair Hinata up with Kiba. Like in part two, there will be a time when Hinata confesses her love for Naruto, only to be turned down when she realizes his heart belongs to Kira or Sakura. Whoever I decide to pair him up with in the end. The only reason is that since there's barely any romance between Naruto and Hinata until it's the very end of the whole Naruto series…it'll be too unconvincing start shoving them in together with no foundation or building blocks for their relationship. It will just seemed rushed, you know? I like my relationships of moments of it to be known in the beginning or at least hinted. I think of Naruto as a whole…both part one and part two. And quite frankly, Naruto/Hinata was too late a pairing for me. I don't know how to make her seem to get closer to Naruto without making her OOC. So, she's just going to end up with Kiba. They'll be one of the side pairings. Sorry, Naruto/Hinata fans. But like I said, they will just too late of a pairing for me. Near the end of Naruto? Seriously?! That's when you start building their relationship? I don't see how I can work with that. Anyway. Please read and review! Constructive criticisms are welcomed!)**


End file.
